


Suggestive Texts

by miss_hula_girl



Series: Working Late Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Texting, The Art of Seduction, for them anyway, hanji style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Levi is working late. Hanji's bored waiting for him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestive Texts

My how the tables had turned. Here she was home alone, late in the evening. She had been so bored that the house was clean. That’s how bad it was. Granted it wasn’t really bad to start with, but everything she put off doing was done. She was in between projects at work so nothing to do there. She couldn’t watch anymore of their shows without him. Cleaning was the only thing left. Maybe she’d just text him and see what he was doing.

 **Hanji** : Hey hows it going??

It didn’t take long for a response. She had just closed her messages when it popped up.

 **Levi** : Busy. Hopefully close to a stopping point.

 _Yes!_ She thought. _Not much longer_.

 **Levi** : I miss you. What are you doing?

 **Hanji** : Just cleaned some stuff up. Bored now.

 **Levi** : Mm, sounds hot. What are you cleaning?

 **Hanji** : I washed up after dinner, put things away. Got the laundry in the basket, sorted, and started a load.

Her phone was quiet for a few minutes, but chirped again.

 **Levi** : You’re serious? You cleaned?

 **Hanji** : Well yeah, there’s nothing else to do.

 **Levi** : I thought you were just trying to seduce me to get me home…

 **Hanji** seriously considered it. She had thought about sending him dirty texts, but was too tired by the time she picked her phone up. But was that how she could get him home? It was worth a shot.

 **Hanji** : Just think about the dark clothes in the washer. With the water and soap, swishing back and forth. The sound of it is amazing.

 **Hanji** : I’m opening the kitchen cabinet. Oh, all the dishes are stacked so nice. Not a spot of dried food to be found.

 **Hanji** : I’m running my hand across the mantle and it’s so clean. No dust on my hand at all.

Levi stared at his phone, unbelieving what he was reading. This can’t work. Yeah, he liked things clean, but cleaning didn’t turn him on. But part of him wanted to be home immediately.

 **Hanji** : Did I mention I found that maid’s costume from Halloween a few years ago? I fluffed it up in the dryer. Smells so fresh and warm against my skin.

 **Levi** : ….

 **Levi** : Damn it, Hanji!

“Fuck it, I’m out. We’ll finish in the morning!” Levi pushed himself away from the table where he was working with his coworker, Mike.

Mike chuckled. “Hanji sending you dirty texts?”

“She’s cleaning…” was all Levi shouted as he walked out the door.

Hanji flopped down on the couch in her maid costume with 2 glasses of wine She was proud of herself, not just for getting him home, but also having a nice clean house. She relaxed for a few minutes because she knew as soon as that door opened, she’d be in for some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this, but then saw a vine about it and i had to finally write it out.


End file.
